Special JoyDay Twoshoot part B: No Surprise
by kim kyuna
Summary: Hingga bukan lagi sebuah kejutan ketika kau menemukan aku mati dengan begitu bahagianya karena aku begitu penuh dengan cintamu./KYUMIN/JOYDAY/DLDR


**Kim Kyuna Present, **

**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**.**

**A Special JoyDay Twoshoot**

**Part B: No Surprise**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy joyday all joyers here**_

_**Keep calm and love kyumin**_

_**Always here for kyumin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_our favourite place we used to go_

_the warm embraces that no one knows_

_the loving look that's left your eyes_

_thats why this comes as no surprise_

_-No Surprise, Daughtry-_

_._

_._

Kyuhyun baru saja kembali dan matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya di dapur. Dengan langkah pelan dia mendekat.

"Kau sudah kembali?" sapa Sungmin seolah tahu benar siapa yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

Tidak menjawab, Kyuhyun beralih memeluk Sungmin dari belakang dengan sedikit kecupan pada pangkal bahu Sungmin.

"Ingin jalan-jalan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengann lembut.

"Sudah malam" jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Belum terlalu malam untuk berkencan"

Sungmin tertawa penuh arti saat Kyuhyun menyebutkan kata 'kencan' karena terakhir Kyuhyun mengucapkan hal itu Sungmin hampir tidak tidur semalaman.

Sungmin berbalik, hingga Kyuhyun harus melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau ingin membuatku tidak tidur lagi?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mencubit hidung Sungmin dengan gemas."Kita bisa tidur pagi hari dengan aku yang memelukmu erat"

"Jangan bicara terlalu keras, Hyukkie bisa mendengar" sedikit berdeham Sungmin melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Dia sudah tidur karena lelah berteriak di konser. Ayolah"

"Aku akan mengganti bajuku sebentar"

"Tidak perlu, aku menyukaimu yang begini."

.

.

.

"Kau diam saja sejak tadi"

"Aku tidak mengharapkan Sungai Han malam ini Kyuhyun"

Mereka berdua tengah berjalan menyusuri Sungai Han. Kyuhyun tahu benar Sungmin tidak terlihat antusias. Kyuhyun terkekeh dan menghentikan langkah keduanya.

"Tapi sangat cerah malam ini" ucap Kyuhyun senang.

"Udara mulai dingin dan aku hanya memakai baju tipis" sahut Sungmin malas.

"Aku membawa diriku untukmu, pakai saja"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya sebal "Kau mulai lagi"

Sedikit tertawa Kyuhyun menyenggol lengan Sungmin dengan pelan "Aku serius, sejak kapan aku membiarkanmu kedinginan tanpa alasan dan tanpa diriku di sampingmu?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab. hatinya tiba-tiba berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya namun dengan keras dia menutupi semua itu agar tidak terlihat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, aku bercanda. Aku akan mengambil jaket di mobil" kata Kyuhyun akhirnya, melihat Sungmin yang diam tidak menjawab.

Sungmin menahan lengan Kyuhyun "Tidak perlu.."

"Kenapa?"

"Karna ada kau"

Kyuhyun terkekeh "Aku paling tahu caranya membuatmu hangat, kau masih meragukan diriku?"

"Sudah diam"

Lelaki itu kembali berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun namun Sungmin tidak protes saat Kyuhyun menyusul dan mengaitkan jemari mereka "Kau tahu ini hari apa?"

"Hari minggu" jawab Sungmin singkat

"Tidak lucu"

"Aku memang tidak melucu"

"Kau berubah menjadi orang yang paling tidak romantis sekarang" kata Kyuhyun lagi dengan sedikit kesal.

"Mungkin karena kau terlalu romantis sekarang" sungut Sungmin dengan lancar.

"Aku? kapan aku terlalu romantis?"

"Lihat saja sekarang, tiba-tiba mengajakku ke sini dan bertanya hal aneh. Kau sudah menyiapkan apa?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya sebal "Ah, sepertinya kau memang amat membenci Sungai Han malam ini. kita pulang saja"

Kyuhyun melepaskan kaitan jemari mereka dan berjalan lebih dulu ke arah parkiran, meninggalkan Sungmin yang diam-diam tertawa.

"Yah! Cho Kyuhyun!" panggil Sungmin agak keras agar Kyuhyun mendengar.

"Sudah diam, jangan memanggilku"

"Katamu kau tidak akan membiarkan aku kedinginan tanpamu tapi kau malah meninggalkan aku"

Kyuhyun diam lalu berbalik, berjalan secepatnya ke arah Sungmin. "Aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu, kau yang tidak ingin berjalan bersamaku"

Sungmin tersenyum dan meraih tengkuk Kyuhyun "Selamat hari kita Sayangku Cho Kyuhyun"  
Mungkin Kyuhyun harus bersyukur karena dia berbalik kembali ke arah Sungmin, ciuman hangat itu mendarat begitu tepatnya bahkan merusak semua rencana yang telah dia siapkan malam ini.

"Kau tidak membalas ciumanku? Kau marah? Hei, aku hanya bercanda. Kau mengajakku pergi tiba-tiba padahal aku juga sudah menyiapkan beberapa hal untukmu juga.. mana mungkin aku melupakan hari ini. Hei, aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu lagipula.."

Kyuhyun mendongak dan menahan dagu Sungmin dengan satu jarinya. "Beraninya kau mengerjaiku"

"Tuan-yang-penuh-rencana, kau pantas mendapatkan itu"

"Memangnya apa rencanamu?"

Sungmin diam sebentar sebelum meraih telinga Kyuhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu. Kyuhyun tertawa dengan keras dan dengan sebal Sungmin memukul kekasihnya berkali-kali hingga memohon ampun.

.

.

"Kau masih pria aneh yang terlalu romantis Sungmin. Bagaimana bisa kau mempunyai ide untuk berkemah di malam hari seperti ini?" Kyuhyun masih belum bisa menghabiskan tawanya hingga mereka sampai di apartemen. Sungmin tidak menanggapi dengan serius.

"Sudah diam!"

"Kau juga menyiapkan daging, wine, juga kentang dan apa ini? alumunium foil? Sungguh sudah rencana yang matang" tambah Kyuhyun dengan mengangkat semua barang yang sudah disiapkan Sungmin.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur Cho! Tumben sekali mataku tidak terpejam tengah malam ini"

Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin yang menggembung kesal, keduanya tengah duduk di depan tenda mereka. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini Sayang, dietmu akan berantakan jika kau makan daging dan minum wine malam hari"

"Aku.. kita sudah lama sekali tidak melakukannya" gumam Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun menarik alisnya heran.

"Melakukan apa? berkemah? Kurasa kita belum pernah berkemah sebelumnya"

"Bukan berkemah.."

"Lalu?" potong Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja! memang apa rencanamu?"

"Membuatmu kedinginan di Sungai Han lalu kita bercinta di mobil"

"Lugas sekali" dengus Sungmin.

"Kenapa tidak? aku bukan kau yang begitu pendiam namun berteriak di dalam"

Sungmin tidak menjawab, namun ingatannya beralih pada kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. "Beberapa hari yang lalu Donghae bertanya padaku.."

"Hmm? Bertanya apa?"

"Tentangmu, dia ingin aku berfikir lagi atas keputusanku untuk memilihmu dan apakah sudah yakin kalau keputusanku sudah benar"

Sesaat Kyuhyun hanya diam sampai Sungmin menoleh ke arahnya "Kyuhyun.."

"Dia benar. Terkadang kau perlu melakukan itu" ucap Kyuhyun dengan singkat dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk membuat dirimu yakin tentang kita"

Sungmin tidak menjawab dan saat itu Kyuhyun bangkit berpura-pura melihat ke dalam oven. "Kurasa dagingnya sudah matang. Kau hebat juga memilih oven sebagai pengganti alat barbeque"

"Kyuhyun.."

"Wah, sepertinya lezat" tambah Kyuhyun tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Sungmin.

Sungmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun agar lelaki itu menatapnya "Apa aku terlihat seperti kurang yakin di matamu?"

"Bukan kau, tapi aku yang terlihat begitu di mata orang lain"

"Apa gunanya orang lain untuk hubungan ini Kyuhyun? Selama ini kau terlalu banyak berbuat baik untuk mereka dan terus meminta maaf padaku. Seharusnya kau yang perlu berfikir lagi, apakah kau yakin? Kau begitu berbeda jika berdekatan denganku, itu yang membuat orang bertanya padaku"

"Aku berbeda karena aku ingin mereka memang tidak pernah berfikir apapun tentang kita Min"

"Tentu saja tapi mungkin Donghae tidak tahu itu. di dalam pikirannya kau mungkin terlalu kekanakan, terlalu penuh rencana jahat untuk Hyung mu yang lain"

"Aku tidak peduli tentang pemikiran siapapun, kau tahu itu bukan?"

"Aku ingin memberitahumu Kyuhyun, kalau aku juga tidak peduli dengan pemikiran siapapun. Aku percaya padamu dan aku yakin dengan semua ini"

Keduanya lalu diam sebelum Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku ingin menciummu"

"Aku ingin lebih dari sekedar berciuman denganmu" tambah Sungmin dengan pelan.

"Aku akan selalu bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu yang satu itu"

.

.

.

_Apa yang telah kau katakan pada Tuhan? Apa kau berdoa agar aku dikutuk menjadi seperti ini?_

_Aku begitu menggilaimu hingga aku tidak punya alasan lagi mengapa._

_Kau begitu habis membawaku pada labirin ini, yang berisi begitu banyak dirimu, yang berisi begitu banyak cintamu. _

_Hingga bukan lagi sebuah kejutan ketika kau menemukan aku mati dengan begitu bahagianya karena aku begitu penuh dengan cintamu_

_Hingga bukan lagi sebuah kejutan ketika besok atau selanjutnya aku akan semakin mencintaimu._

_Kau sunguh begitu sempurna di mataku._

_Dengan kau yang mengerjap dan mengeluh ketika lelah_

_Dengan kau yang bergelayut dan memintaku untuk bernyanyi untukmu_

_Tidak ada yang pernah membuat nyanyiaku terdengar begitu berarti untuk seseorang Min_

_Hanya kau.._

_Aku tidak memintamu bertahan namun kau melakukannya_

_Lalu apa lagi yang harus aku minta kepada Tuhan?_

_Kau adalah segalanya yang aku inginkan._

Sungmin sudah berusaha untuk menjaga dirinya agar tidak mendesah dan melenguh begitu keras, namun seperti biasa permainan Kyuhyun membuatnya gila. dengan satu hingga sekian banyaknya sentuhan yang dia dapatkan dari Kyuhyun, lelaki itu tidak lagi bisa menahan suaranya. Dia melenguh tertahan saat Kyuhyun bermain pada semua titik sensitifnya.

"Hei, lepaskan saja.. aku ingin mendengarmu" ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah mereka yang saling bersejajar. Sungmin mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus wajah Kyuhyun

"Aku takut mengganggu seseorang"

"Kita sudah biasa mengganggunya sayang"

Sungmin tidak menjawab lagi karena bibirnya begitu habis dibawa pada ciuman basah oleh Kyuhyun. seolah tidak memberikan jeda, Kyuhyun memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin dan tidak menyisakan apapun pada ciuman mereka selain Sungmin yang mulai melenguh tertahan.

"Ahhk.."

Kyuhyun baru saja beralih untuk menghisap lehernya dengan kuat, akan ada beberapa tanda kemerahan lain di tubuhnya. Sungmin tahu benar itu.

Ciuman basah itu beralih ke semua titik tubuh Sungmin sebelum Kyuhyun melebarkan kakinya dan mulai mencumbu paha dalam Sungmin. dengan begitu banyak gairah yang menyulutnya, Sungmin meremas rambut Kyuhyun dengan keras.

"Ahhh..Kyuhyunnh.."

Kyuhyun melesakkan lidahnya ke pusat Sungmin, membasahi dan mencoba membuka jalan untuknya masuk ke dalam. Sungmin menggeliat saat lidah itu beralih memanjakan miliknya.

Satu kali desahan hingga Sungmin kemudian sampai. Pandangannya memutih.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin dalam pangkuannya, melumat bibir Sungmin untuk sekian kalinya, membagi cairan cinta Sungmin yang begitu terasa manis di mulutnya.

"Oohh.."

Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, Kyuhyun menggesekkan kedua milik mereka dengan sengaja, seolah mengajak Sungmin untuk kembali mengeras.

"Masukan saja Kyuhh.."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mencari leher Sungmin, menghisapnya dengan kuat seraya masuk ke dalam pusat Sungmin. lelaki itu hampir saja menjerit, Sungmin menutup lenguhannya dengan menggigit bahu Kyuhyun.

"Hhhaaahhh.. penuh sekali"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memulai gerakannya. Sungmin tidak menginginkan satu gerakan fluktuatif, hingga lelaki itu mengikuti Kyuhyun yang bergerak berlawanan dengan gerakannya.

"Akkhh... there Kyuhyun"

"I mean it Baby"

Ciuman yang memburu itu berubah menjadi berantakan saat Sungmin merasa gerakan Kyuhyun menjadi semakin cepat hingga setelah menyebutkan kata cinta keduanya sampai bersamaan.

.

.

.

Berkemah di dalam apartemen memang tidak buruk, jika apartemenmu besar atau sedikitnya kau bisa berkemah di balkon. Namun tidak untuk Lee Hyukjae yang mempunyai apartemen begitu kecil dengan barang-barang seseorang yang ada di satu grupnya memenuhi hampir dua per tiga luas apartemen lalu belum lagi satu tenda yang cukup besar ada di depan kamarnya.

"Aku tidak percaya, aku bisa bertahan hidup bersama dua orang aneh ini"

Lelaki itu mencoba menoleh ke dalam dan bersyukur menemukan siluet Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berada dalam selimut meski Hyukjae tahu benar keduanya tengah polos tanpa busana.

"Sudah kutebak jadi mereka merayakan tiga belas Juli lagi. Dasar! Yah! Cho Kyuhyun! Lee Sungmin! kau mengacaukan semua ruangan ini"

"Berisik, kembalilah ke kamarmu" satu suara terdengar dari dalam tenda. Kyuhyun sepertinya tengah mencari bajunya yang entah berserakan dimana. Hyukjae menggeleng kepala dengan heran.

"Kau! Yah! Magnae! Kau benar-benar!"

Sungmin menggeliat sebentar, menerima satu kecupan mesra di bibir Kyuhyun sebelum menengok ke arah luar tenda. Tersenyum malu atas semua pekerjaan mereka semalam. Tentu saja sisa daging dan wine masih berserakan di lantai.

"Hyukie.. eh? ada apa ini?"

Hyukjae menunjukkan ke dua orang itu apa yang terjadi di apartemennya. "Heechul Hyung, Hae, lihatlah!"

"Wah, aku harus mencobanya. Kurasa Kyuhyun semakin romantis" puji Heechul dan terdengar bangga.

"Kau benar-benar sangat berniat merusak apartemen ini" tambah Donghae.

"Apa kau menyebut nama Lee Donghae? Aku berhutang menghajarnya karena dia sudah berbicara yang tidak-tidak pada Sungmin Hyung" ucap Kyuhyun dari dalam tenda. Donghae mencobir sebal.

"Aku tidak melakukan itu, apa Sungmin Hyung mengadu?"

"Aku tidak mengadu Hae, oh.. pakai bajumu Kyuhyun"

Hyukjae berkacak pingggang dengan kesal "Aku muak melihat semua ini, sebaiknya kalian berdua membeli apartemen agar bisa bercinta sepuasnya"

"Aku sedang mengusahakannya" jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Yah! Cepat keluar dan rapikan semua ini, Wookie akan datang membawa sarapan" sungut Hyukjae lagi dengan intonasi yang tinggi.

"Katakan pada Wookie untuk membuat sarapan di atas saja, aku akan menyusul"

"Heechul Hyung, ini ideku" tambah Sungmin.

"Wah, kau sangat kreatif Minnie"

"Hyung jangan membuatku semakin gila. kita ke atas saja"

Selepas mereka yakin kalau ruangan itu telah kosong, Sungmin perlahan menarik nafas lega. Sungmin menolak ajakan Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari tenda saat Hyukjae dan yang lainnya ada di depan mereka. "Kau membuat bajuku begitu kotor"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan dalam sebelum menarik dagunya dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman hangat "Terima kasih untuk tetap bertahan Sayang. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kyuhyun, sepanjang waktu yang kupunya. Sebanyak hari yang akan berlanjut"

Sungmin melepaskan baju yang ada di tangannya, mereka mungkin sudah kotor terkena cairan cinta keduanya semalam. Ciuman pagi ini tidak berbeda dengan ciuman ciuman mereka sebelumnya, namun Sungmin tahu benar rasa manis yang dia rasakan sehabis percintaan mereka usai, mereka begitu berbeda dengan satu hingga beribu candu di dalamnya.

"Berikan aku satu kali lagi yang cepat pagi ini" bisik Kyuhyun di tengah ciuman mereka.

Sungmin tersenyum sebal namun tak urung dia mengusap bibir Kyuhyun yang sudah bengkak."Kau hanya punya waktu sepuluh menit"

"Kau bahkan tahu aku bisa membuatnya lebih cepat dari itu bukan?"

"Mesum!"

.

.

.

_If i could see the future and how this plays out_

_I bet it's better than where we are now_

_But after going through this_

_It's easier to see the reason why_

_._

_._

_**Fin**_

.

Hai^^

Kim Kyuna hadir lagi di sini untuk JoyDay 2014.

Twoshoot special ini adalah hasil dari dua lagu yang akhir-akhir ini aku dengerin hihihi

So thanks for Jojo dan Chris Daughtry

Dan entahlah ini kabar aneh, buruk, ga jelas atau kabar baik tapi berkat nasehat seseorang, aku akan balik lagi ke ffn.

Well, happy joyday

Keep not calm and love kyumin.

Kim Kyuna


End file.
